unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Evie
Evie is a student of Wellston Private High School and a supporting character in unORDINARY. Appearance Evie is a teen girl with watermelon-pink hair tied in two pigtails secured by hair-ties that are shown as two green beads on each pigtail. Her eyes are the same watermelon-pink as her hair, and she wears the Wellston uniform. Despite the readers seeing her hair as a pink color, Arlo addresses her as red-haired. Her eyes turn orange with her ability activated, of which light her hands up with a white-colored light. Personality evolve into a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, or a Flareon"]] Evie appears to be a quiet, timid, and submissive student, and is often seen being bullied around by stronger mid-tiers such as Brea and Hower. She is the type of person who sees herself as "unworthy" to stand in the presence of the royals and frequently apologizes whenever she makes a mistake. History Evie, like many weaker students in Wellston Private High School, was subjected to bullying by stronger students. Though unhappy, she came to accept that it was just her lot in life. Plot Secrets In Evie's rush to make it to an important class, she bumped into Brea. Angry that a low-tier touched her, Brea pushed her to the ground and started smacking her around. She demanded an apology from Evie, insulting her all the while. Chapter 80 The timely intervention of Seraphina ended the bullying early. Evie gave a quick bow to the Ace and hurried off to her class. Chapter 81 Capture In her next appearance, Evie was tasked to do an assignment for Hower and failed said assignment. Hower was not pleased to find out that he had failed and began to torment Evie with his Heat Palm. However, she would be saved by the powerless Seraphina. Chapter 119 She thanked Seraphina for coming to her rescue again, though Sera did not recognize her.Chapter 120 The next day, Evie was walking through the hallways when she passed by Elaine, who was seeking information about the missing Seraphina's whereabouts. Evie walked over to Elaine and told her about how Seraphina had helped her with Hower the day before. Elaine took her by the wrist and brought her to Arlo, who was leading the search. She told him about Hower's association with the gang of mid-tier bullies, and helped to identify them based on the descriptions of the last four students Seraphina was seen leaving the school grounds with. At Arlo's behest, she brought him to Hower for further questioning.Chapter 127 Joker As Seraphina made her way to class, she noticed (for the first time) that Evie was one of her classmates. Later that lunch, Seraphina found Evie sitting alone at the table and decided to sit with her and thank her for aiding Arlo. Despite the Ace's powerlessness, Evie still held her in high-regard and wished to have the same confidence that Seraphina possessed; even though Seraphina was clearly scarred from previous events, Evie continued to admire her anyways.Chapter 134 Seraphina would continue to spend time with Evie, who wished to introduce the former ace to her friends. Unfortunatley, Evie and Seraphina would find the bully Clio beating up one of Evie's friends, Roland. Seraphina was reluctant to intervene with the bullying, but Evie courageously tackled the bully before being defeated shortly afterwards. Once Seraphina found herself at the recieving end of Clio's Dizzy Punch, Evie would intervene and use her Illumination ability to temporarily blind the bully, giving Seraphina an opportunity to land a well-placed punch. With Clio fleeing the scene, Roland thanked Seraphina for her intervention and praised her ability to defend herself. Seraphina then told both Roland and Evie that anybody could what she did and offered to have John teach the two. However, Seraphina's suspicions began to grow once Evie and Roland mentioned how John ignores the two and gives them condescending looks.Chapter 140 Powers & Abilities Illumination: Evie is a low-tier who possesses the ability, Illumination, which allows her to generate a bright, white light from her hands. Though Illumination has very limited combat use, Evie has shown that she could disorient people by shining the light in their eyes.Chapter 140 Notes & Trivia *Evie is the second ability-possessing low-tier introduced in all of unORDINARY and the third true low-tier introduced. **Evie, Lin, and William H. Doe are the only low-tiers in the webtoon so far. References Navigation Category:Wellston Students Category:Females Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Characters Category:Low-tier